Dragons 3
by maela-fandedessinsanimes
Summary: Après la bataille finale contre Drago, découvrez la suite de Dragons 2 selon mon imagination, sur la vie d'Harold et Astrid après la fin du film. Harold x Astrid. N'hésitez pas à aller voir !
1. La révélation d'Erett

**Salut à tous ! Voilà une fiction sur la série de films "Dragons" ! C'est ma première fiction donc soyez indulgents ;)**

**J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires :) **

**Je précise bien que les personnages et les lieux appartiennent aux productions DreamWorks. **

P.D.V général :

Harold se réveilla de bonne heure car tous les matins il devait accomplir ses tâches de chef quotidiennes. Il réveilla aussi Krokmou, mangèrent et s'habillèrent puis sortirent pour aller voir Gueulfor. Celui-ci était à la forge et lui indiquait les tâches qu'il avait à faire dans la matinée.

Harold monta sur Krokmou et ils firent une patrouille de l'île. Comme il n'y avait presque rien à faire cette matinée là, Harold décida de rejoindre Astrid et les autres à l'académie. C'était désormais Astrid et Varek qui s'occupait de dresser les dragons et apprendre aux petits vikings à les monter, tandis que Rustik et les jumeaux Kognedur et Kranedur étaient chargés de s'occuper de l'entretien des ''box'' des dragons.

Aujourd'hui, les jumeaux se disputaient pour savoir qui devait nettoyer le box des Hideux Braguettaures car ceux-ci ayant deux têtes ils mangeait beaucoup plus salement que les autres dragons. Astrid, fatiguée de les entendre se disputer, cria :

Arrêtez vous deux ! Kognedur nettoie aujourd'hui et Kranedur nettoiera demain !

Les jumeaux réfléchissèrent un instant puis hochèrent la tête. Harold arriva et descendit du dos de Krokmou.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Les jumeaux se disputent encore, soupira Astrid.

D'accord, je vous laisse vous occuper de tout Astrid et Varek. Je vais voler sur Krokmou.

Non attends je viens avec toi ! Varek peut s'occuper de tout avec Rustik.

Astrid courut chercher Tempête dans son box et celles-ci rejoignirent Harold et Krokmou dans les airs.

Ils volaient depuis une bonne heure quand ils décidèrent de rentrer pour aller manger. Arrivés devant le grand Hall, Gueulfor arriva en courant.

Harold !

Erett veut te voir, il dit qu'il a vu quelque chose d'inquiétant !

D'accord je vais le voir tout de suite !

Harold, suivit par Astrid s'envolèrent sur Krokmou pour aller rejoindre le bateau d'Erett qui se trouvait au sud de l'île. Krokmou se posa sur le bateau.

Ah Harold ! Je revenais de la pêche comme d'habitude, et j'ai aperçu une île à une petite heure d'ici en bateau vers le sud-ouest, avec avec un bateau détruit et de la fumée. Je ne m'en suis pas approché, cette île semblait louche.

D'accord, je vais voir ce que c'est. En avant Krokmou !

Harold, attends je viens avec toi ! s'écria Astrid.

Non c'est trop dangereux et j'ai besoin que tu restes ici pour surveiller l'île en mon absence car Gueulfor, Rustik, Varek et les jumeaux sont occupés !

Astrid soupira et grogna mais ne répondit pas. Elle acquiesça de la tête. Harold et Krokmou s'envolèrent vers l'île mystérieuse.

P.D.V Astrid :

Harold partit, je me retrouvais seule sur le bateau avec Erett, sur l'océan et sans dragons. Je toussotais pour lui faire comprendre que je voulais rentrer sur l'île. Erett mit un certain temps à comprendre et il changea de cap direction Berk.

Tu sais Erett, au lieu de pêcher, tu devrais monter des dragons, je suis sure que tu ferais un bon dresseur. Et Harold t'en as donné un, celui de son père, c'est vraiment un honneur.

Merci, Astrid mais pour l'instant ça me fait encore un peu peur, même au bout de trois ans. Mais si tu voulais m'apprendre je serais ravi de monter des dragons.

De retour sur Berk, je pourrais t'apprendre.

Astrid, je voulais te dire,...(Au fond de moi, je me sentais maintenant mal à l'aise car Erett commençais à se rapprocher de moi tout doucement)...Depuis trois ans que je te connais, j'ai appris à te connaître et je voulais te dire que je trouve très belle, très intelligente, si parfaite. Je sais que tu es très proche de ton meilleur ami Harold mais il faut que je te dise que je t'aime voilà.

A ce moment là je ne savais plus quoi dire. Erett me dévoilait ces sentiments et il m'aimait. Je devais lui faire arrêter ces espoirs tout de suite, sinon il croirait qu'il aurait gagné la partie.

Erett, je t'aime beaucoup, tu es un ami formidable, mais mes sentiments envers toi ne sont pas réciproques. J'en aime un autre depuis très longtemps et je l'aimerais toujours. Et personne ne pourra jamais le remplacer dans mon cœur.

Je vois. Ce ne peut être Harold, on dit qu'il a une petite amie secrète mais seuls ses vrais amis savent de qui il s'agit. Varek n'est pas ton genre et Kranedur est trop bête pour toi. Si tu aimes Rustik, je comprend, saches seulement que je peux le faire disparaître de l'île et nous ne serions que tous les deux Astrid.

Erett, je n'aime pas Rustik, et si tu fais disparaître celui que j'aime, alors tu ne seras plus mon ami puisque je te détesterai.

Mais alors qui aimes-tu ?

Il n'attendit pas ma réponse et m'embrassa. Je me débattais mes ses bras restaient autour de ma taille il ne voulait pas me lâcher. Puis, comme par surprise, Erett se retrouva par terre. Harold était à côté de moi. Soulagée, je sautais dans ses bras, et il me serra fort pour me montrer qu'il était là. Il m'étonnera toujours. Lui qui a toujours été le plus petit, le moins fort de la bande pouvait se montrer très courageux quand il s'agissait des personnes qu'il aimait. C'est ce que j'adorais chez lui.

Erett, furieux, s'écria contre Harold :

Pourquoi t'en es-tu mêlé ? Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

Si ce sont les miennes, puisque tu viens d'embrasser sans son autorisation ma fiancée, espèce de crétin !

Derrière, Krokmou grognait contre Erett. Celui-ci était bouche-bée et semblait gêné. Harold me regarda droit dans les yeux et me demanda doucement si j'allais bien. Je lui répondis d'un signe de tête. Il plongea alors ses magnifiques yeux verts dans les miens et m'embrassa doucement. Je lui rendis son baiser. Ensuite, il me regarda de nouveau et se tourna vers Erett.

Je ne dis rien pour cette fois car tu n'étais pas au courant mais si je te revois comme ça avec Astrid, je te bannis de l'île.

Je monta sur le dos de Krokmou et Harold lui demanda de décoller. Krokmou nous déposa devant chez Harold, ou Harold m'invita à manger.

P.D.V Harold :

Lorsque je partis avec Krokmou pour découvrir l'île dont Erett m'avait parlé, je me sentais mal à l'aise car je savais que Erett s'approchait de plus en plus d'Astrid depuis ces derniers temps. Mais il fallait avant tout que je m'occupe de cette île pour la sécurité de Berk que de la sécurité d'Astrid qui était seule avec Erett. La phrase de mon père résonna dans ma tête « Un chef protège les siens ! ». Sauf que Astrid faisait aussi partie de la tribu et que sa sécurité comptait aussi plus que tout. La vérité c'est que j'étais jaloux. Avec mes devoirs de chef, je voyais beaucoup moins Astrid et celle-ci emmenait souvent Erett voler avec elle. J'avais peur qu'elle change d'avis et préfère un homme qui était plus souvent avec elle même si c'était sa décision de choisir l'homme qu'elle aimait. J'arrivais rapidement sur l'île, elle était bien comme Erett me l'avait décrite et elle me faisait un peu peur à moi aussi. J'avoue qu'à ce moment là j'aurais préféré être avec Astrid et sa hache. Je décidais donc d'aller la chercher et de revenir avec elle sur cette île cet après-midi. Je remontai sur Krokmou et nous reprîmes la direction de Berk. Sur le retour j'aperçus au loin le bateau d'Erett et celui-ci parlait à Astrid. Soudain, Erett l'embrassa. Je la vis se débattre mais il la tenait trop fort. A ce moment là je sautais du dos de Krokmou, atterrit sur le bateau et donnai un grand coup de poing dans la figure d'Erett, qui s'éloigna et tomba à la renverse. Aussitôt, je me tournais vers Astrid et la serrait dans mes bras.

P.D.V Erett :

Astrid et Harold partis, je retrouvais mes esprits. C'était Harold que Astrid aimait depuis longtemps, bien avant que je vienne sur Berk. Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide ? Sachant que je souffrirais encore plus de la voir avec Harold, les voir se marier et avoir des enfants, je décidais de rentrer sur Berk pour préparer mes affaires et m'en aller.


	2. La déclaration de Harold

P.D.V Harold :

Nous étions à table, Astrid, ma mère et moi, dans la maison du Chef, après le malentendu de ce matin. Personne ne parlait. Ma mère brisa le silence en disant qu'elle allait se promener dans le village car elle avait bien vu qu'il fallait que je parle à Astrid. Une fois ma mère sortie, je posais mes mains sur celles d'Astrid et je la regardais droit dans ses yeux bleus.

- Astrid écoutes, je sais que je ne suis pas souvent présent ces derniers temps et je sais que je n'aurais pas du frapper Erett, mais il faut que tu saches que je t'aime plus que tout Astrid. Je donnerai ma vie pour toi.

- Harold, je ne t'en veux pas d'être moins présent avec moi, je sais que tu as des responsabilités. Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas contre la violence je suis une viking et je trouve que la façon dont tu as agis prouve que tu tiens à moi. Moi aussi je t'aime Harold.

Je me mis alors à genoux devant Astrid.

- Astrid Hofferson, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Astrid sembla choquée à la première seconde mais je la vis sourire juste après. Elle cria un «Oui ! » et sauta dans mes bras. Je lui montrais encore mon amour en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois. Puis nous sortîmes de la hutte viking pour aller en parler à ma mère et aux parents d'Astrid.

P.D.V Astrid :

Valka était à la forge avec Gueulfor. Je sentis la main d'Harold prendre la mienne. Nous nous sommes regardés et d'un coup, en même temps nous avons crié « Nous allons nous marier ! »

Valka nous a pris dans ses bras et a déversé une larme de joie. Gueulfor a crié :

- Félicitations ! En même temps tout le village s'en doutait un peu !

- Ahah merci Gueulfor.

Après nous sommes allés voir mes parents. Mon père, Ragnar Hofferson, est un des vikings qui siège au Conseil du village. Il a une grande barbe brune et un casque presque aussi grand que celui que Stoick portait. Il est très grand et est souvent en conflit avec le père de Rustik car ceux-ci étaient les principaux conseillers de Stoick. Mon père ne m'a jamais beaucoup aimé car il trouvait une fille inutile à côté de mes deux frères aînés qui devaient devenir des guerriers. C'est de ma mère, Hilda Hofferson, que je tiens ma chevelure blonde et mes yeux bleus. Elle est très gentille mais peut être une redoutable guerrière quand elle le veut. Elle n'aime pas beaucoup mes frères car elle les trouve trop brutes et pas assez intelligents. C'est elle qui m'a enseigné comment rester belle et féminine un minimum tout en sachant se battre. Je suis fière qu'elle soit ma mère. Lorsque nous entrons chez moi, mon père soupire. Il n'aime pas beaucoup Harold car celui-ci ne l'invite pas au Conseil. Ma mère nous affiche un grand sourire et nous propose quelque chose à boire. Nous acceptons du lait de yak. J'avais trop envie de leur annoncer, de dire à ma mère que j'avais une vie heureuse, et d'insinuer à mon père que nous serions enfin débarrassés l'un de l'autre. N'y tenant plus je leur crie :

- Harold m'a demandé en mariage et j'ai dis oui !

Mon père s'est à moitié étouffé avec son repas et ma mère couru me serrer dans ses bras.

- Vous êtes un peu jeunes, êtes-vous surs que c'est bien prudent ? demanda mon père.

- Papa, j'ai 22 ans et Harold en a 23, nous sommes surs de notre décision.

- Très bien mais écoute moi Harold Horrendous Haddock III, même si je ne le montres pas beaucoup, j'aime ma fille et si à un seul moment je vois que tu l'as rendu malheureuse tu auras affaire à moi, est-bien clair ?

- Très clair monsieur Hofferson, répondit Harold, mal à l'aise.

- Parfait.

Je sortis heureuse de chez moi. Harold était encore un peu secoué pour l'entretien avec mon père.

Krokmou nous déposa à l'académie. Il y avait les jumeaux, Varek et Rustik. Rustik courut vers moi en criant :

- Il y aura bientôt un grand mariage à Berk !

Harold me regarda. Il pensait la même chose que moi. Comment Rustik pouvait être au courant alors que seulement Valka, Gueulfor et mes parents étaient au courant ?

- Comment tu le sais ? demanda Harold.

- Bah parce que c'est moi qui me marie.

- Quoi ? Avec qui ?

- Avec Kognedur, évidemment.

- Je suis désolée Rustik mais le prochain grand mariage ne sera pas le tien, rigolai-je.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que d'abord y aura le mien nananère. (Je lui tirai la langue.)

- Et avec qui ? Parce que je te rappelle que tu n'as pas de petit ami Astrid.

- Bien sur que si que j'en ai un, c'est Harold.

Harold fit un large sourire à Rustik, celui-ci devint rouge de jalousie, ça se voyait.

Le soleil se couchait. Harold me porta dans ses bras jusqu'à Krokmou. Krokmou vola au dessus des nuages, là ou le coucher de soleil était le plus beau, là ou j'ai commencé à éprouver des sentiments pour Harold il y a huit ans. Quand j'avais volé sur un dragon pour la première fois. Tout était de nouveau parfait.


	3. Surprises !

1 mois plus tard...

P.D.V général :

Astrid se regardait dans le miroir une dernière fois en tant que Astrid Hofferson. Aujourd'hui était le grand jour. Dans moins d'une heure elle s'appellera Astrid Haddock. Sa mère vint la chercher pour lui dire que c'était l'heure d'aller rejoindre les habitants de Berk dans le grand Hall du village. Astrid avait une belle robe blanche, ses cheveux étaient coiffés en une tresse et elle portait sur la tête un ruban blanc avec quelques fleurs. Sa mère lui déposa un baiser sur le front puis sortit pour rejoindre Valka qui était déjà à l'intérieur du Hall. Astrid prit le bras de son père et ils se rendirent à leur tour au Grand Hall. La grande porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer la mariée. Elle était suivie par Kognedur qui était sa demoiselle d'honneur. Kognedur avait mis une robe pour l'occasion ce qui était rare. Harold se tenait au fond de la salle. Il souriait. Le père d'Astrid la laissa à côté d'Harold et il alla s'asseoir à côté de sa femme. Valka était de l'autre côté à côté de Gueulfor.

Harold prit la main d'Astrid et ensemble ils firent des offrandes aux dieux. Puis ils prononcèrent les célèbres phrases «Oui je le veux » et Gothi déclara «Je les déclare unis par les liens du mariage ». Harold embrassa Astrid et les habitants applaudirent pendant que Gueulfor criait comme un fou. Puis tout le monde passa au banquet. Une fois tout le monde rassasiés. Il y avait le bal des mariés où ceux-ci ouvrent le bal avec la chanson des nouveaux mariés (celle que chantent Stoick et Valka dans le 2ème film). Tout le monde s'amusa toute la nuit, puis tous les habitants rentrèrent chez eux. Harold emmena Astrid dans sa chambre, et ils commencèrent leur première nuit de mariage (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire :') ).

3 mois plus tard...

P.D.V général :

Harold se réveilla tous les matins à côté d'Astrid. Il l'embrassa pour la réveiller. Il pensa tout à coup qu'il n'était toujours pas allé sur l'île mystérieuse comme il avait prévu de le faire avant ses fiançailles. Il demanda à Astrid si elle voulait l'accompagner elle accepta tout de suite. Il monta sur Krokmou et elle sur Tempête et ils s'en allèrent vers l'île mystérieuse. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de vol, ils l'aperçurent. C'était une île ou il y avait autrefois un village mais il avait été détruit. Ils se posèrent sur l'île et l'explorèrent à la recherche d'indices pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé sur l'île. Ils se séparèrent. Astrid explorait au sud, Tempête à l'est, Krokmou à l'ouest et Harold au nord.

Harold marchait lorqu'ils fut projeté en arrière par une explosion. Il aperçut alors un dragon. Mais pas n'importe lequel. C'était une furie nocturne. Harold essaya de dresser le dragon en lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Mais le dragon grogna et s'apprêtait à tirer sur Harold lorsque Krokmou, qui avait entendu l'explosion et s'était inquiété pour son maître, se dressa entre l'autre furie nocturne et Harold. Krokmou grogna lui aussi, puis il s'approcha doucement de l'autre furie nocturne. Ils se regardèrent et se firent un bref câlin de la tête. Astrid arriva à ce moment sur Tempête et observa la scène. Krokmou sembla dire quelque chose à l'autre dragon car celui-ci se calma et s'approcha doucement d'Harold. Harold comprit que c'était le dragon qui avait détruit le village, se sentant menacé. Krokmou adressa un signe à son semblable et lorsque Tempête et Krokmou décollèrent pour rentrer sur Berk, le furie nocturne les suivit jusqu'au village.

En attendant, ils enfermèrent le dragon dans un box à l'académie en attendant que Valka, la spécialiste des dragons, arrive. Celle-ci observa le dragon et déclara que c'était un furie nocturne femelle. Elle fut confiée à Harold qui la nomma Siste (Veut dire ''dernière'' en norvégien' puisque c'est une des derniers de son espèce).

- Krokmou, je compte sur toi pour que Siste se sente comme chez elle sur Berk, d'accord mon grand ? demanda Harold.

Krokmou hocha d'un mouvement de tête et s'en alla jouer avec Siste. Harold proposa à Astrid d'aller faire un tour sur Tempête. Astrid acquiesça et alla délivrer Tempête de son box, ou elle était en train de dormir. Soudain, Astrid eut un malaise et s'évanouit. Harold se précipita et la rattrapa avant que sa tête ne touche le sol.

- Astrid, Astrid, réponds moi ! s'écria Harold.

- Elle s'est évanouie, elle ne te répondra pas tête de nœud, répondit Rustik.

- Au lieu de te moquer Rustik, aide-moi plutôt à la transporter jusqu'à la maison.

Après l'avoir déposé sur le lit de leur chambre, Harold était partit chercher Gothi, la vieille dame du village. Celle-ci était dans la chambre avec la mère d'Astrid et Harold attendait, impatient dans le salon avec Krokmou.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Krokmou, tout se passe bien, elle va très bien.

Même si c'était plus pour se rassurer lui-même. Au bout d'une petite heure, Gothi sortit de la hutte et la mère d'Astrid adressa un sourire à Harold puis elle sortit elle aussi. Harold entra alors prudemment dans la chambre par peur de ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

P.D.V Harold :

Lorsque je suis entré, j'ai vu Astrid me sourire et je me suis senti tout de suite rassuré. Je me suis approché du lit et je lui ai pris les mains.

- Dis moi tout, qu'est ce que tu as ? je lui ai supplié.

- Oh rien de grave du tout Harold.

Elle a inspiré longtemps avant de me répondre :

- Harold, je suis enceinte.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté en état de choc parce que à un moment, Astrid a chuchoté mon prénom pour me faire revenir à la réalité.

- Oh Astrid, mais c'est merveilleux !

- Je suis contente que ça te fasse plaisir !

- J'espère que ce sera une petite fille aussi belle que toi !

- Moi je préférerai un petit garçon, c'est que tu es le chef de Berk Harold, et que, enfin tu connais la suite.

- Mais nous pourrons avoir d'autres enfants !

- Ahah je vois que ce n'est pas toi qui les porte Harold !

Nous avons ri et Astrid se leva pour m'embrasser . Je lui rendis son baiser mais avant d'aller plus loin, Astrid m'interrompit.

- Harold, attends, j'attends un bébé maintenant, je ne sais pas si c'est bon de...

- Ah oui c'est vrai. D'ailleurs Astrid, je ne sais pas si c'est bon que tu continues à voler sur des dragons pendant la grossesse.

- Mais Harold, neufs mois sans voler ?!

Je l'a regardai d'un air sévère et elle accepta à contrecœur d'arrêter de voler pendant sa grossesse.

- Alors, a qui doit-on annoncer la nouvelle en premier ? me demanda Astrid.

Après nous sommes donc allés le dire aux parents d'Astrid, à ma mère et à Rustik, Varek et les jumeaux. Rustik et Kognedur étaient un peu jaloux, ça se voyait. Quant à Varek, il nous félicita et Kranedur montra qu'il était dégoûté et qu'il voulait rester célibataire toute sa vie.

En une semaine, tout le village était au courant, Kognedur n'ayant pu s'empêcher de le raconter à tout le monde. Comme Astrid ne montait plus sur Tempête, je devais chaque jour, m'occuper de mes responsabilités de chef, m'occuper d'Astrid à qui Gothi avait dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle reste allongée, et monter sur Krokmou, Tempête et Siste qui avaient besoin de voler au moins deux heures par jour chacun.


End file.
